


I Want to Be With You

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've had feelings for Natasha for some time now and you finally tell her but she tells you she doesn't feel the same. One day she sees you and Carol become close which makes Natasha realize she does have feelings for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“When are you going to tell Natasha, (Y/N)?” Wanda asked you after you two watched a movie.

“Tomorrow hopefully. If my nerves don’t get the better of me.” You blushed.

Tomorrow you were going to tell Natasha about your feelings for her. You were nervous. It was hard to tell if Natasha felt the same way about you as you felt about her. 

Wanda pulled you into a hug. “I know you can do it, I believe in you.” She smiled.

“That’s one of us…” You sighed.

**xxxxx**

The next day you were in the training room when Natasha walked in. “Hey (Y/N).” She smiled at you.

“Hey Natasha.” You greeted her before going back to your workout. Now that she was in the room you couldn’t focus. You had to do it, you couldn’t keep it to yourself anymore. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” You asked her. 

She nods and walks over to you. “Everything alright?”

“Yea. Well kinda?” You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “I need to tell you something.” She gave you a look that said to go ahead. “I have feelings for you, I have for some time now.”

“You’re amazing and everything (Y/N) but I don’t have feelings for you. I’m sorry.” Natasha said before she went back to what she was doing before.

When Natasha said that you felt your heart breaking. “Yea… yea it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I understand.” You quickly grabbed your things and left the training room before you could do anything else.

You walked as fast as you could, you went to the first person you thought of and that was Wanda. When you got to her room you knocked rapidly on her door. As the seconds went by it was getting harder and harder to keep yourself from breaking down.

“Hey (Y/N) how did it-” She cut herself off when she saw the look on your face. She immediately knew. Wanda pulled you into her room, she wrapped her arms around you.

You were finally able to let your tears fall. “I shouldn’t have said anything! I knew this was going to happen!” You held onto Wanda tightly.

Wanda rubs your back trying to calm you down. “I’m so sorry (Y/N)… it’s going to be okay.” You were Wanda’s best friend and seeing you hurting this much broke her heart.

**xxxxx**

Monthslater and you were finally starting to move past what happened. Wanda has been there by your side the whole time. You have been keeping your distance from Natasha until there was a mission or something that you had to be in the same room as her.

Right now you were in Wanda’s room helping her get ready for one of Tony’s parties. You were already dressed, Wanda had helped pick out your outfit. You had to admit you really liked it.

Wanda walked out of her bathroom with a smile on her face. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” You chuckled. 

“Oh come on (Y/N), tonight is going to be fun!” Wanda hooked her arm with yours as you two left her room.

Walking into the room where Tony was having the party you were met with music playing and a bunch of people already there. You looked around and took a deep breath. Wanda had gone to find Pietro and you went to get a drink.

“Well look who it is. How are you (Y/N)?” You looked up when you heard a voice and saw Carol. 

You smiled at her as you stood up to give her a hug, she hugged you back tightly. “I’m doing okay, it’s good to see you!”

“You look gorgeous.” She said. You could’ve swore you saw her look you up and down but she couldn’t have done that right? But you still couldn’t stop yourself from blushing.

While you were with Carol you didn’t notice Natasha watching the two of you, her eyes narrowed when she noticed how close Carol was to you. She didn’t know why she was acting like this.

Wanda wasn’t that far away from Natasha and she could hear her thoughts. She didn’t mean to hear her thoughts but Natasha’s thoughts were very loud. Wanda sighed and told Pietro that she would be right back. She walked over to Natasha to find her glaring in your direction.

“You know if you had feelings for her then you should’ve told her.” Wanda crossed her arms over her chest.

Natasha spun around, her eyes widened. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know your thoughts are really loud right now, right? I could hear them while I was talking to my brother.” Wanda wasn’t having any of this.

“This doesn’t involve you Wanda.” Natasha glared at her.

Wanda growled. “Yes it does when you hurt my best friend by telling her you didn’t feel the same way when you clearly do!”

“Just leave it alone.” Natasha warned.

“If I find out that you hurt (Y/N) again you’ll have me to deal with.” Her eyes glowed red for a second before turning back to their normal color, she walked away from Natasha.

Natasha let out a sigh, she looked back over at you. She saw that Carol was even closer to you than she was before. She growled and left the party.

**xxxxx**

A few days later you were in the kitchen when Carol walked in, she smiled at you. After the party you two have been spending a lot of time together. It was nice to spend time with her, she was able to take your mind off of Natasha.

“So.” Carol sat down at the table, she rests her chin on her hand as she watched you. “What are your plans for today?”

“I don’t know, nothing I guess. Why do you ask?” You finished making yourself something to eat, you walked over to the table and sat across from Carol. 

She smiled. “I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight, just you and me.”

Your eyes widened, she wasn’t asking you out on a date was she? There was no way she was but a night out sounded really nice. “That would be great.” You smiled back at her.

“Awesome! I’ll come by your room later to pick you up.” Carol couldn’t stop smiling as she got up and left the kitchen.

Natasha walked into the kitchen not long after Carol left. You didn’t look up at her while you ate. For awhile it was silent between the two of you.

“You can’t go out with Carol.” Natasha finally broke the silence.

You finally looked over at her and glared. “And why not?”

“Because.” That was all she could think of, she didn’t know what else to say.

You rolled your eyes. “You can’t tell me who I can’t go out with, we aren’t dating.” You stood up with your plate in hand. “You made that clear when you rejected me.” Walking past Natasha you put your plate into the dishwasher.

Natasha was going to say something but the words wouldn’t come out. When she didn’t say anything you huffed and shook your head before leaving the kitchen to go find Wanda.

Natasha stood in the kitchen alone. She slammed her hand down onto the counter as she swore in Russian. She needed to do something but she didn’t know what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Wanda was helping you get ready for your date with Carol. All she wanted was for you to be happy, it didn’t matter who you ended up with. But she could tell you were still thinking about what happened earlier with Natasha.

“Hey.” Wanda walked up to you after you did your hair. “Try not to think about Natasha tonight, just have a good time.” She placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I know… it’s just hard…” You sighed.

Wanda gave you an understanding look. “I know. Come on lets finish getting you ready before Carol comes to pick you up.” 

You nod before letting Wanda help you. Not long after you finished getting ready there was a knock on your door. You took a deep breath before going to open the door. You smiled as soon as you opened the door and saw Carol.

“You look absolutely gorgeous (Y/N).” She smiled when she saw you.

You blushed. “So do you.” 

“Go on you two, have a good time.” Wanda said as you and Carol were leaving. 

**xxxxx**

Carol had taken you out to dinner. While you two were waiting for your food you both were talking. But Carol could tell something, well someone, was on your mind. “Everything alright? You seem like your mind is elsewhere.”

“Yea everything’s alright.” You tried to tell her but you couldn’t lie to her, it wasn’t right. “Actually can I be honest with you?”

“Always. What’s on your mind?” 

“For awhile I had feelings for Natasha and I finally told her how I felt months ago but she rejected me.” You looked down at your hands. “I’m trying to move on but no matter what my feelings for her won’t go away.”

Carol reached across the table, she placed her hand on top of yours. “It’s okay (Y/N). This doesn’t have to be a date, this could just be two friends having dinner.” She smiled.

You looked up at her with wide eyes. “Y-You’re not upset?” 

“I’m not upset. “ Carol shook her head. “I understand what you’re going through. You were finally able to let out a sigh of relief. 

**xxxxx**

A few days later you, Wanda, and Carol were all hanging out in your room. Suddenly Carol sat up, you looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Either you just realized you forgot something or you thought of something.”

“I have an idea on how we can get you and Natasha together!” She smiled. You and Wanda both sit up waiting for her to continue. “I was thinking that (Y/N) and I could act like we’re dating to make Natasha jealous and she’ll eventually tell (Y/N) how she feels!” Carol’s smile widens once she explained her plan.

You and Wanda look at each other, you both thinking the same thing. Carol’s plan could actually work. Looking back at Carol you nod, a smile forming on your face. “Let’s do this.”

“Yes!” Wanda cheered. “Operation getting Natasha and (Y/N) together is a go!” You couldn’t help but laugh.

**xxxxx**

You were in the common room of the Avengers compound. Some of the other Avengers were in the room as well. But when Natasha walked into the room one look at Carol and she knew it was time to act like you two were dating. 

Carol smiled and walked over to you. She wrapped her arms around you from behind, holding you close. You looked up at her and smiled.

Of course Tony was the first one to see this. “Wait a minute!” That caused everyone in the room including Natasha to look towards you and Carol. “What’s going on here?”

As soon as Natasha saw how Carol was holding you she glared. Carol saw this, it took everything in her not to smirk. She knew this plan was going to work just fine.

“What I can’t hold my girlfriend?” Carol pulled you closer. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, everyone but Natasha. Natasha looked like she was about to hurt someone. 

“Since when?” Scott asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” You leaned back into Carol’s embrace. You really wanted to look at Natasha but you had to pretend you were dating Carol. 

“Come on babe, I wanted to take you to this place I saw that I thought you would like.” Carol said. You and Carol left the common room hand in hand. Natasha glaring as she watched you two leave, this didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

**xxxxx**

Weeks went by and Natasha still hadn’t done anything. Carol realized you two had to turn it up a notch. Carol was in your room, you both going over the plan. 

“I was thinking we’re going to have to turn it up a notch.” She told you.

You nod. “I was thinking the same thing.” 

“I have an idea of how to do that.” She looked at you. “But if you don’t feel comfortable doing it then we can think of something else.”

“What is it?” You rest your head on her shoulder. This whole thing was tiring you out. All you wanted was to be with Natasha. Right now you would do anything if it meant you could be with her so whatever Carol had in mine you were all for it.

She ran a hand through her hair. “We’re going to have to kiss in front of her.”

Removing your head from Carol’s shoulder you looked at her. “I mean it’s worth a shot, it’ll be like we’re undercover.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” She laughed. 

**xxxxx**

You were in the kitchen, you were making some cookies for the team. You couldn’t sleep, it was part of the plan but it was also the truth. While you were alone in the kitchen Natasha walked in, when she saw you she froze. She was about to leave but you stopped her.

“You know just because I’m in here doesn’t mean you have to leave.” You said as you put the cookie dough in the oven. You turned around to face her.

“I just thought it would be better if I left.” Natasha slowly walked over.

“Is that so?” You shook your head. “You know I…” You stopped yourself. You didn’t know what you were going to say. 

Carol poked her head into the kitchen, she caught your eye. She nodded, silently telling you she was going to walk in. Carol walked into the room, a worried look on her face.

“There you are, I woke up and you weren’t in bed.” She made her way over to you. She raised a hand up, cupping your cheek. “Are you okay?”

You leaned into her touch. “I’m fine, I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh love you could’ve woken me up.” Carol rests her forehead against yours. Natasha watched the two of you, her hands turned into fists. That was all Carol needed before she leaned in, kissing you.

“That’s it!” Natasha growled, she got up and grabbed Carol. She pulled her away from you, Natasha was standing between you and Carol. “I’ve had enough of you touching her!”

“Why can’t I? She’s my girlfriend.” Carol crossed her arms over her chest.

“Because I’m in love with her!” Natasha got in Carol’s face, Carol didn’t move an inch.

Carol smiled. “She finally admits it!” She cheered. “My job here is done.” She nods towards you. “I’ll see you later (Y/N).” 

With that Carol walked out of the kitchen, leaving you and Natasha alone. Natasha turned around to look at you. “Okay what just happened?”

“Long story short, Carol and I were never dating. We just acted like we were because she knew I still had feelings for you and that you had feelings for me.” You blushed.

“So that kiss…” 

“It meant nothing. She was only helping me out so I could be with the woman I love.” You shyly placed your hands on Natasha’s hips. “That is if you want to be with me.”

“More than anything.” Natasha smiled, she wrapped her arms around your neck. “I’m done hiding my feelings for you.” 

“So that means I can finally do this.” You closed the gap between you two, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Natasha immediately kissed you back. She wasn’t going to waste anymore time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part you never end up with Natasha but you end up with Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Going on a date with Carol was amazing, she made you laugh and whenever she would tell you how gorgeous you were you would blush like crazy. The whole time on the date you didn’t think about Natasha once.

When you both got back to the Avengers compound you couldn’t stop smiling, neither could Carol. You both stayed outside for a little bit.

“I really had an amazing time tonight.” You blushed.

She smiled when she saw you blush, she thought it was adorable. “I did too.” Carol wanted to ask you out on another date, she wasn’t going to ask you right then and there but she couldn’t wait. “Would you like to go on another date this Friday?” She bit her lip as she waited for you to answer.

Looking down you tried to hide the fact that you were blushing even more, you finally looked up at Carol. “I would love to go on another date with you.”

Carol’s smiled. “Great!” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on your cheek. “Goodnight (Y/N).”

“Goodnight Carol.” You watched as she walked into the Avengers compound. When you couldn’t see her anymore you slowly placed a hand on the cheek she kissed.

**xxxxx**

It was the next morning, Natasha was pacing back and forth in her room. She had stayed up all night trying to think about what to do. On one hand she wanted to be with you but on the other she was scared. The thought of being in a relationship scared her.

Sighing she got changed and left her room. She needed some coffee. Walking into the kitchen she didn’t see you or Carol, she sighed. Then she heard Wanda’s voice.

“So how did your date go?” Wanda excitedly asked you.

You laughed at how excited she was. When you both walked into the kitchen everyone but Natasha was looking at you. “You all heard that didn’t you?” You blushed.

“Holy shit (Y/N) went on a date!” Tony said. “How did I not know about this?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, he ignored Tony as he looked at you and smiled. “I’m happy for you (Y/N).” He knew you had liked Natasha but he was happy that you were moving past what happened.

“Thanks Bucky.” You walked past him and patted him on his shoulder. 

Tony kept looking at you, waiting for you to say anything about the date or who you went on the date with. When you didn’t say anything he groaned. “Do we have to guess who you went on a date with or are you going to tell us?”

You shook your head. You were about to say something to him when Carol walked in. When she saw you she gave you a smile, you smiled back at her. Tony saw this.

“No way.” His eyes widened. “You went on a date with Carol?!”

Carol walked over to you, not even looking at Tony when she said, “Is that a problem Stark?”

Tony was going on and on about how neither of you told him but you weren’t paying attention to him. You were thinking about Carol and how close she was to you. Carol saw you blushing, she smirked. When you saw her smirk you started to blush so much more.

Natasha looked at you and Carol. She wanted to feel jealous and a part of her did but the night before came to mind and how she stayed up thinking about everything. Seeing how you looked at Carol, she knew what she had to do.

**xxxxx**

After Carol asked you out on a second date she had asked you out on a third. When the third date was over that was when she asked you to be her girlfriend. 

When she asked you, you were honestly shocked. You didn’t hesitate to say yes though. Spending time and going on dates with Carol made you realize that you were started to get feelings for her. Part of you was scared to say yes but you didn’t want to be scared anymore. Carol made you happy and you really liked her.

Wanda was the first one you both told. When you told her she was so happy, she had jumped off her bed and pulled you into a tight hug. Of course she gave Carol the ‘if you hurt my best friend’ talk but Wanda was still happy for you both.

Other than Wanda the others had no idea you and Carol started dating. You both wanted to keep it a secret. That lasted for about a month. You and Carol were kissing in the kitchen late at night when Steve walked in and saw you two. He blushed as he slowly walked out of the kitchen. After that everyone knew.

**xxxxx**

You had gone on a mission with Bucky and Steve. The three of you got the mission done but you had been shot in the process. You were able to slow the bleeding down long enough to get back to the Avengers compound. 

Once the quinjet landed Bucky had picked you up since you were shot on your side. You huffed. “Bucky I can still walk you know.”

“I know but I’m not going to let you, you could make the wound worse.” Bucky had always saw you as a sister, Steve saw you as a sister as well, so that meant they were both protective of you.

Walking out of the quinjet you were met with Carol. At first she was smiling but then when she saw that you were hurt she was by your side in an instant. She took you out of Bucky’s arms which caused him to look at Steve.

“(Y/N) what happened?!” She held you close as she rushed you to the med bay.

“Babe I’m okay.” You tried to calm her down. “I was shot but this wouldn’t be the first time.”

Once Helen Cho got the bullet out and stitched you up Carol took you back in her arms, she took you back to her room. She wasn’t going to let you out of her sight. 

“Who do I have to hurt for doing this to you?” She was pacing back and forth, you noticed her fists were glowing.

“Carol, baby.” You slowly sat up on Carol’s bed. “I’m fine and the person who did this to me has been taken care of.”

Carol looked over at you, she took some deep breaths. When she calmed down she walked over to you. She gently wrapped her arms around you, careful not to hurt you. “I’m sorry babe. Just when I saw that you were hurt… it scared me.”

“I’m not going anywhere Carol, I promise.” You leaned up and gave her a kiss. “Now can I please cuddle with my girlfriend? I could really use some of your cuddles right now.” You smiled.

She smiled, she carefully moved to lay down on the bed with you still in her arms. You sighed and snuggled into her. Carol held you close, she placed kisses on your shoulder and neck. She was just happy that you were back and safely in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up with both Natasha and Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“You need to back off.” Carol said to Natasha as she walked into the training room. Carol wanted to be with you but she noticed Natasha still trying to be with you. 

Natasha glared. “You want me to back off?”

Carol just glared right back at her. “I want to be with (Y/N) and you keep going after her even after you had told her you didn’t have feelings for her!” 

“So you want me to leave (Y/N) alone so she can be with you?” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yea right. I’m in love with her! It might have taken me a while to realize it but now that I have I’m not going to let her go. I certainly won’t let you get in the way.” Natasha walked past Carol, as she did she forcefully bumped her shoulder into Carol’s.

Carol quickly turned around, her hands turning into fists. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down. She wasn’t going to let Natasha get in the way of her feelings for you.

**xxxxx**

You didn’t know what to do. Lately you’ve noticed that you’re starting to fall for Carol but you still have feelings for Natasha. You’ve also noticed that whenever Natasha and Carol are in the same room that they keep glaring at each other and there was so much tension between them.

You wanted to talk about how you have feelings for both Carol and Natasha but you didn’t know how to. So you did the only thing you thought of and that was to distance yourself from them.

Natasha was the first one to notice this. One day she walked into the common room and found Carol by herself, she went up to her. “Have you noticed (Y/N) hasn’t been acting like herself?”

“I have.” Carol looked up at the redhead. “She’s been distancing herself a lot lately…” She looked down, she was really worried about you.

Sighing Natasha sat down next to her on the couch. While they have been fighting for you Natasha has realized that she has developed feelings for Carol as well. Carol has also realized that she has developed feelings for Natasha.

Carol ran her hand through her hair. “I’m just going to be honest here, you know I have feelings for (Y/N) but I also have feelings for you. I know you feel the same.”

Natasha nods. “So what do we do?”

“We’re going to have to talk to (Y/N).” 

She knew Carol was right.

**xxxxx**

You sighed once you walked into your room but then you noticed both Carol and Natasha were standing by your bed. You jumped. “What the hell?! What are you guys doing?!”

“Relax (Y/N).” Natasha slowly walked over to you. “Carol and I really need to talk to you and this was the only way we could get you to stay in one place before you made some excuse and left the room.”

You looked over at Carol and she nods. “We’ve noticed that you’ve been really distant lately.”

“I-I’m sorry, I’ve just had a lot on my mind…” You looked away from them both. You couldn’t let them know you had feelings for both of them. You suddenly looked between Carol and Natasha when you realized something. “Wait a second, I thought you two couldn’t stand being in the same room together?”

Natasha looked at Carol before looking at you. “That’s actually what we wanted to talk to you about.” Carol moved to stand next to Natasha. “(Y/N), Carol and I both have feelings for you and we have been fighting over you but when I noticed you’ve been distant we both talked.”

“We found out that we both have feelings for each other as well.” Carol blushed. “What we wanted to ask you was would you be our girlfriend?”

Your eyes widened. They both had feelings for you as well as each other. “I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend.” You smiled, it felt like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

“Really?” Natasha couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

You nod. “The reason I’ve been so distant was because I realized I had feelings for you both.” You blushed like crazy.

Carol smiled before she rushed forward taking you in her arms and spun you around. Carol was so happy. She now had two absolutely gorgeous women as her girlfriends.

Once Carol stopped spinning you around Natasha walked up behind you. She wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, resting her chin on your shoulder.

You sighed happily, the feeling of being in both of their arms was amazing. You knew this was were you wanted to be, with both of them. In their arms you were home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't end up with Natasha and Carol but you and Wanda end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Lately all Natasha and Carol have been doing is fighting over you and it was making you uncomfortable. Whenever they were in the same room together it ended up with them getting into another fight.

As soon as they started yelling at each other you would get up and leave the room. It was starting to feel like you were more of a trophy to them. You would go to Wanda and hang out with her. With all the fighting between Carol and Natasha it felt nice to hang out with only Wanda.

That’s how you ended up in Wanda’s room right now. Natasha and Carol were having another fight. You were in the common room talking with Steve and Bucky when they walked in yelling at each other.

You lowered your head, telling Steve and Bucky that you would see them later before walking out of the room. Natasha and Carol were so busy yelling at each other that they didn’t notice you leave.

You were laying on Wanda’s bed, your head in her lap. Wanda started running her fingers through your hair. You couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks. “It’s like all they do is fight… I’ve tried to get them to stop but they just ignore me… it’s like I’m not even there…”

“I’m sorry (Y/N).” Wanda frowns as she continued to run her fingers through your hair. She couldn’t believe how Carol and Natasha were acting. They had a chance to be with you and they were acting like this? 

What you didn’t know was that Wanda has had feelings for you since the day she joined the team. She never told you because she knew you had feelings for Natasha and then for Carol. If she had a chance to be with you she wouldn’t act like how Carol and Natasha were acting. She would treat you the way you deserved to be treated.

**xxxxx**

Weeks later Natasha and Carol were still fighting over you. You couldn’t take it anymore, you asked Tony if you could take a week off to get away from the fighting. He understood and he agreed to help you pick a place you wanted to go.

“Hey Wanda?” You walked into her room.

She looked up from the book she was reading, she smiled. “Yea?”

“Tony said I could take a week off, would you like to come with me?” You wanted her to come with you because she’s been by your side through everything and spending time with her was amazing.

“I’d love to go with you.” Wanda was really happy to be able to spend a week with you away from the others, especially Natasha and Carol.

**xxxxx**

Tony was able to get a beach house for you and Wanda, you couldn’t thank him enough. Being away from the fighting was what you needed, plus you have Wanda with you.

“This is really nice.” You sighed happily as you and Wanda watched the sunset.

Wanda looked away from the sunset to look at you, seeing you finally able to relax made her happy. She knew how much the fighting has hurting you. She wanted to lean over and kiss you so badly but she had to remind herself that she couldn’t do that.

You looked over at Wanda to find her already looking at you, you smiled at her. When you did you saw her blush. You couldn’t help but think it was adorable, your mind going to how beautiful she was. Wait what? 

Once it started getting dark you both went back to the house. You both said goodnight before going to your separate rooms. While you were in bed you laid there looking up at the ceiling, your thoughts going to how you thought Wanda was beautiful.

Of course she was beautiful, who wouldn’t think so? You couldn’t help but realize that your feelings for her have changed over time, that you wanted to be more than friends. 

Then your thoughts went to Natasha and Carol, ever since they started fighting over you your feelings for them have started changing as well. You realized that you didn’t want to be with either of them anymore.

“Shit…” You said as your eyes widened in realization. You have feelings for your best friend.

**xxxxx**

The week was almost over and you couldn’t get your mind off of Wanda. During the week you and Wanda came so close to kissing but she pulled away, she had said she had to do something before leaving the room. As she left you frowned. 

You and Wanda were currently in the kitchen making cookies. You had just put them in the oven, there was a little bit of cookie dough left so you both decided to eat it.

Suddenly Wanda chuckled, the sound made your heart flutter. “You have a little bit right here.” Wanda points to your lip. “Hold on I got it.” She grabs a napkin to get the cookie dough that was on your lip.

Wanda’s face was so close to yours, your breath hitched. Wanda looked into your eyes before looking at your lips. She was slowly moving closer, the next thing you knew her lips were on yours.

Your eyes closed as you kissed her back, Wanda’s arms wrapped around your waist while your arms wrapped around her neck. Wanda lifts you up, placing you on the counter. The cookie dough long forgotten.

**xxxxx**

After that you and Wanda talked. She told you that she’s had feelings for you for awhile and you told her that you’ve been falling for her. 

“But what about Natasha and Carol?” Wanda had asked.

“My feelings for them are long gone. You’re the one that I want to be with Wanda, not them.” You told her.

You and Wanda spent the last night at the beach house in each others arms and kissing. You both wished you didn’t have to go back to the compound the next day. But you had to.

While you were finishing up packing Wanda wrapped her arms around you from behind, you smiled and leaned into her embrace. You didn’t want to leave her arms.

**xxxxx**

Getting out of the car you sighed. You looked at the compound. Wanda walked over to you, she placed a hand on your lower back and she placed a kiss on your cheek causing you to blush.

You both walked into the compound together. The first thing you noticed was how quiet it was. You and Wanda looked at each other with a confused look.

“Look who’s back!” Tony said as he walked into the room with Steve.

“Hey guys.” You smiled at them.

Tony pulled you into a hug. “How was your week off?”

“It was amazing.” You couldn’t help but look over at Wanda before looking back at Tony. “You both seem like you’re in a better mood, what happened?”

“Natasha and Carol were send on a mission for two weeks so there hasn’t been any fighting.” Steve sighed.

You nodded before they left you and Wanda alone. You and Wanda smiled at each other before going to her room. You both thinking the same thing. You had some time to be alone before Natasha and Carol got back from their mission.

The next morning the others could see a difference between you and Wanda. They were confused but seeing you happy and feeling better made them happy.

“Okay what’s going on between you two?” Clint asked while he was drinking his coffee, he took a sip and raised his eyebrow at the both of you.

You blushed and bit your lip. Seeing this Wanda smiled, she couldn’t help it. Wanda kissed your cheek. When Clint and the others saw this they immediately knew.

“No way! You two are dating?!” Sam said, his eyes widened.

Taking Wanda’s hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers. “We are.” You smiled, Wanda smiled as well.

“I thought you had feelings for Natasha and Carol?” Bucky asked. He wasn’t trying to make you feel bad for dating Wanda, all that matters was that you were happy.

“Honestly Bucky, you’ve seen how they’ve been fighting over her. I don’t blame her if her feelings for them changed.” Steve looked at you and smiled. He got up, placing a hand on your shoulder. He looked at Wanda. “Treat her right Wanda.”

“I will, I’ll never do anything to hurt her.” Wanda kissed your temple.

**xxxxx**

It was late one night when you and Wanda went into the kitchen. All you two were going to do was get something to drink but that was quickly forgotten when Wanda pulled you into a kiss.

As the kiss got heated she picked you up and put you on the counter like she did at the beach house. You two were so busy kissing that you didn’t notice Natasha and Carol coming back from there mission early, they were still fighting. But when they both saw you and Wanda kissing they fighting and froze, their eyes widening. 

Wanda pulled away from the kiss, she lifts you off the counter. You giggle as you wrap your legs around Wanda’s waist. Wanda smiled and kissed you again before carrying you back to her room.

Carol and Natasha were glad you two didn’t see them. They watched you both leave until you were out of their view. Natasha looked down, Carol did the same. That was when they realized that by them always fighting over you they had pushed you into Wanda’s arms.


End file.
